What Happened?
by alexina23
Summary: This is a Fanfic on what happened to Rex when he was younger, but he can't remember this. EDIT.


Summary: This is a Fanfic on what happened to Rex when he was younger, but he can't remember this. **Edited**. Enjoy.

Caesar sighed after a long day of work and sat at his desk. He opened a drawer, revealing a few notebooks and pens and takes one out. He picks out a pen as well and closes the drawer. He then flips open the book and starts to write.

'Dear Rex or anyone else that runs into this book,

I've always wanted to tell you about the Nanite event and how it all started, I just feel as if you aren't ready to hear it right now. I do hope one day you'll read this. And you also won't think of me as any lesser of a brother once you're done.

So, onto my story, you know I always drift off topic.

You and I were talking in the lab. You were going on about a time you once had with Federico. You could've rambled on for hours, had a different idea never cross your mind.

Kind of out of the blue, you asked me where your birthday present was. I sighed, explaining I didn't have it and that mother did. As soon as those words left my mouth, you ran to her office. When you were gone, Van Kliess came over to me. Don't be surprised, little bro, he had good intentions at the time.

"Caesar." He began. "Tell me something, like why haven't we tested the Nanites yet? You know as well as I do that if we release them without some kind of testing it could be the start of an apocalypse."

He asked, leaning on my desk, I turned to face him.

"What are you suggesting?" But my question seemed answered as you ran out of the office, your 'present' neatly folded in your arms. Van Kliess sighed, looking back at you before walking away. You looked over at me and ran up to me.

"Hey big brother Caesar, can you help me put on my jacket?" I had no choice but to comply and help you, Van Kliess's question still lingering in my mind.

I remember you giving me one of your signature smile, which pushed Van Kliess to the back of mind.

"Caesar, you've been requested by your father." A man came up to me and I nodded, following him to leave the room.

"No! Stop!" I heard Van Kliess shout. I quickly turned around to see you had two devices in your hand which were touching each other. My tank disassembler and my fusion mixer. The ground then shook violently and the lights went out.

They slowly and dimly came back on. I stood up and counted heads. I regret ever thinking this, but I did nonetheless.

'17 out of 18, everyone's here.'

I did eventually catch on and by then I was already trying to find you. I looked towards where my desk should've been. It was all reduced to rubble.

I quickly ran over to it, digging into the largest pile. A small hand, which belonged to you, was sticking out. I kept digging, finally uncovering all of your body.

I cradled you in my arms, pushing your hair from your face. I could hear footsteps approaching but I didn't care. I could hear Mom call out to me and then she and Dad appeared in front of me. Rylander was already on the phone with someone.

Doctors came rushing in, laying you on a stretcher and leading us all to the infirmary of the lab. We all managed to take a seat inside the room where they plugged you into many machines. Mom was crying on Dads shoulder and he was looking down at the ground, lightly rubbing her back to calm her. Rylander ran in, pulling me from the room to talk in private.

"Listen Caesar, I'm really sorry. I can't believe I'm saying this to you but he's not gonna make it unless a miracle happens. I should've watched him. I know how much he means to you. Well all I can say is that if you decide to leave, talk to Van Kliess." My mind then linked back to that man.

'Test the machines...'

"Wait Rylander, what about the Nanites? We could test them on him. If you think about it, this is what they were meant to do." I suggested, seeing his face light up.

"If the Consortium approves and finds it useful, we could be rich. Plus we'll know if it works. You have taken in the thought it might not work, right?" He asked and I nodded.

I started to explain why I would take the chance. Moments later, we then began our plan.

Mom and Van Kliess started draining Nanites from the machine. While Van Kliess finished taking his portion of Nanites, Mother ran into her office, retrieving a small egg shaped device. She and Van Kliess then headed back to the infirmary.

When Mom and Van Kliess finally returned with the Nanites, we all immediately began hooking up different machines that would allow the Nanites into you. We all stepped back as Van Kliess walked up to a dashboard of all the machines controls.

"Ready?" He asked and everyone nodded. He looked back down at all the buttons, pressing a few then looking back up. The tubes hummed and glowed blue.

We all watched as you sat up, opening your eyes which were glowing blue like the tubes. You whispered some type of coding.

"Powering on, 123456789012345678901234567890."

I saw Rylander write something down on a clipboard. I then neared your bedside, Mother passing me the egg shaped device as I did so. Rylander stood beside me and watched as I placed the object into your hand. You clenched onto it before blinking a few times, your eyes slowly fading back to it's normal brown shade. You leaned back and dozed off. I sighed, taking the device from your hands and placing it on the table by your bed. I was afraid you wouldn't make it after all.

The next morning we returned to learn that most of your injuries were healed, just some little bruises. We also learned that you were awake and happily playing with that egg device we had given you. Keeping you in that room felt wrong but if you were to have left, the Consortium could've taken you.

To no surprise, we were called into a meeting with a few scientists and the projects director and head captain scientist. It wasn't much of a meeting, more of an announcement, really.

"I call this meeting to order." The captain announced.

"Thanks to Mr. and Ms. Salazer, we couldn't have proven to the Consortium that the Nanites do work. It is sad news to hear you tested it on your son, but the Consortium will be taking him for more testing." The Head scientist announced, the other scientists didn't dare retort against it.

"That's ridiculous, I will not have him used for testing." Dad snapped at him.

Some guards entered, surrounding Mom, Dad, and I. They all lead us outside the room. Mom and Dad whispered to each other before motioning me over to explain the plan.

"We need you to protect your brother. Caesar, teach him what we would've. We are going to release all the Nanites, understand?" I nodded reluctantly and headed towards the infirmary.

I reached your room, telling you we had to go and we both walked out. Just before reaching the exit, several guards appeared. They aimed there guns at us.

Your eyes started to glow blue and large metallic orange fists formed around your own. With no warning, you began clearing a path back to the lab, throwing men into a wall if they came too close.

We reached the lab, just in time to see Mom and Dad by the control board, ready to release the Nanites. They hit every button but nothing happened.

"There they are!" I heard someone yell and turned to see a few more guards approaching. The metal fists then disappeared and a large gun appeared. The back of it shot out, picking up some rubble, then loading it into the gun. You managed to knock them all down within a matter of seconds.

"Goodbye Caesar and Rex." I heard Mom say sweetly just before the ground began shaking again. All the remaining people in the building began running away.

I was about to follow their lead when something landed onto my leg, causing me unable to move.

"Caesar, I'm not leaving without you." I could remember you saying.

"Go on without me. I'll be okay!" I yelled out.

The ground shook even worse. Several tanks exploded and I watched as the main generator burst open. I closed my eyes and put my arms over my head as a powerful gust swept into my face.

I slowly opened my eyes, watching as large clouds of yellow beams shot past us. I looked forward to see you were fending off the blast with those giant metal fists again. I didn't say anything, fearing that if I spoke then I'd break your concentration.

The explosion then simmered down to a light yellow fog. Your fists destroyed themselves, the metal collapsing to the ground, then followed by you collapsing as well. I removed the debris that held my leg down. I crawled over to you, checking to make sure you were okay.

An inhuman growl echoed through the lab and I looked up to see a large blue metal wolf with patches of white fur. I believe Providence refers to him now as Biowulf. He neared me on two legs, bending down to sniff my head. I clenched you close to myself, afraid this thing was going to kill me. It opened it's mouth and licked my forehead. I lifted one of my hands up slowly and touched its snout. It leaned into my hand. My brain was scattered right then.

I placed my hand on its shoulder and lifted myself up, to which it didn't freak out, surprisingly. I then picked you up. Biowulf saw me struggling and took you from me. He rested you on his back and then escorted me towards the exit.

Suddenly I heard Van Kliess was shouting out for me to help him. I ran up to him to see he was stuck under some rubble and debris. I tried to force the debris out of the way but it refused. The ground began shaking again, dust falling from the ceiling. I grabbed Van Kliess's arms, tugging, hoping his body would slip from under the pressure. He wouldn't budge.

Suddenly Biowulf was right in front of me. He tugged on Van Kliess, who popped out from under the debris.

Another shake, the building threatening to collapse. Biowulf put me and Van Kliess over his shoulders and burst through a door that, thankfully, lead outside. My ship was parked right nearby.

"We can all go in here, let me just turn it on." I explained as I climbed up the ladder and flipped a couple of switches.

Before I could manage my way back to the door, another powerful explosion went off, causing my ship to be launched far away. Almost into the orbit of Mars.

I always hoped Van Kliess was still with you. Learning he wasn't was a bit of a shock.

I managed to finally reach Earth. When I did, I began sending you those builds. I still apologize for that but there was no other way to communicate. After finally finding you? Well, you know how this one goes.'

Caesar put his pen down and left, unaware of the two enemies.

Rex immediately sneaks into his brothers lab, he, being as quiet as possible, rummages through the many papers and books that are scattered on his brothers desk. Nothing catches his interest. He sighs and sits in Caesars chair, resting his head in his palm.

Directly in front of him is an unnamed book. Hoping its useful, he stuffs it into his bag. Six quickly peeks in, motioning for Rex to follow. He nods and runs towards him. Both of them then leave Providence for their new base. Providence Defect Group. Caesar began humming as he walks back into his lab to see most of his papers are on the floor. He stops, searching everywhere for the book he just wrote in. But it's nowhere to be found.

Rex returns back to the base, claiming he didn't take anything. He then excuses himself and goes to his bus/room. As soon as he makes himself comfortable in bed, he pulls out the book that he had taken and began reading it.


End file.
